In the Meadow
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Padmé tries to deny her feelings, but Anakin is not inclined to let her. This is how the picnic scene from AotC could have ended.


**Author's Note**: If adult situations make you feel uncomfortable, then don't read any further.

* * *

Padmé laughed. "You're making fun of me."

"No, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator," Anakin shot back.

She grinned at him as they sat on a picnic blanket in the meadow. It was so peaceful, and she really loved being in his company. It was too bad that they couldn't be any more than just friends...

"You, on the other hand," Anakin continued. "You're kind of a tease yourself."

She straightened up, confused. "What?"

"You heard me."

"... And just how am I a tease, exactly?"

"Well, you kissed me. And then you pulled away." He smiled wryly.

"Oh, that." Padmé blushed. She was still a little embarrassed by the incident from a few days prior. "That was hardly all my doing," she said. "If I recall correctly, it was you, my Jedi protector, who started it."

"You seemed eager enough."

"Please," she scoffed, trying to pass it off nonchalantly. "It hardly meant anything. In fact, I thought I might have just imagined the whole thing."

Anakin chuckled. "You do that often?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Imagine things that you might have done with me."

Padmé's jaw dropped, and Anakin tried to suppress a smile. "I... uh..." she stuttered.

Anakin looked amused. "Milady? I believe I asked you a question."

Padmé tried to come up with an appropriate response. The truth was, that ever since their kiss, she had spent way too much time thinking about Anakin Skywalker... about Anakin and her, to be precise. Doing things that would be considered rather inappropriate for a Senator and a Jedi Padawan to be engaging in. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she finally got out.

"Wow, you're a terrible liar," he laughed.

She just sighed and looked away.

Anakin took her temporary distraction to move closer, invading her personal space. "So... what kind of things do you imagine us doing?" he whispered.

Padmé felt his breath in her ear and couldn't suppress the shudder that went through her. "Nothing," she replied.

Anakin smirked to himself and started stroking her bare shoulders. "It's OK, Padmé, you can tell me. No one else will know. We're all alone out here."

By this time, Padmé was turning into putty under Anakin's smooth, slow caresses. He was arousing her like no other man had ever done before, and her resolve was weakening fast. "Ani, we shouldn't be doing this," she muttered, not believing her own words. "The Jedi code..."

Anakin ignored her and continued his ministrations. "You know what I imagine? Every day and night, every moment I'm with you... I imagine touching you..." He moved directly behind her. "Kissing you..." He bent down and pressed light open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. "And making love to you over and over again." He moved his hands around to her front and started kneading her breasts, pinching her stiff nipples through the thin fabric of her dress.

Padmé groaned helplessly. She was beyond the point of being able to think clearly anymore. Anakin, of course, sensed that she had finally surrendered to him. "All right," he said. "I take it from your silence that you want those things, too."

Anakin suddenly released his grip on Padmé and then pushed her down onto the blanket. He had waited years to be with this woman and found that he couldn't wait any longer. Quickly, he leaned over her and pushed the dress up over her hips. He admired her shapely legs for just a moment before pulling her underwear off. She was now completely bare to him, and he gazed at her womanhood in awe.

To Padmé, everything had happened so fast. One minute, Anakin was caressing her chest, and the next, he had exposed her most private area. She was too turned on at this point to even care. Right now, she was completely at his mercy, and from the way he was tugging his own pants off, she knew that she was in for something soon.

Anakin freed his erection from the confines of his pants and heard Padmé's sharp intake of breath at the sight of it. He hoped that she liked what she saw. He didn't wait to see her next reaction, though. Climbing back over her, he settled between her open legs and lined up his manhood with her now weeping entrance.

"Anakin," she gasped, "I've never..."

"Me neither," he interrupted. "Don't worry, Padmé. Just relax and let me do the work."

"But..."

Anakin silenced her protests with a forceful, hungry kiss that took her breath away. And then, with one thrust of his hips, he broke though her maidenhead and buried himself deep inside her. At the sudden intrusion, Padmé groaned into his mouth and clutched his arms tightly, but the pain wasn't as bad as she had feared it would be.

Anakin, on the other hand, was in heaven as he lay embedded inside Padmé's welcoming warmth. After all this time, he was finally inside the woman he loved, and it felt wonderful. Given his current state of excitement, it was impossible for him to hold still for long, and he soon broke their kiss and started thrusting in and out, going slowly at first but then picking up speed as he built up a steady rhythm.

Padmé stared up at Anakin. She was transfixed at the sight of him surging above her. How could she have ever thought of him as just an overgrown kid? The dull ache between her thighs subsided and was replaced by a feeling that she had never known before, growing in the pit of her stomach as Anakin took her higher and higher. Gentle waves of pleasure flowed through her body.

While she was inching closer to her release, Anakin was driving towards his. "Padmé, do me a favor," he muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Hold on to me."

Though she had never done it before, Padmé instinctively wrapped all four of her limbs tightly around him and held on for dear life. This new level of intimacy felt so good that she just wanted to scream, and with the new angle of penetration, Anakin was hitting pleasure spots inside her that she hadn't even known existed. A sudden wave of emotion went through Padmé, and her eyes teared up. "I love you, Anakin," she whispered.

"Oh, angel," he gasped. "I love you, too." And with that, he finally released all his pent-up desire and started pumping his seed into her depths.

Feeling him shudder in ecstasy finished Padmé off. She cried out as her orgasm took ahold of her and left her shaking and out of control under her lover's hard body.

After a last few desperate thrusts, Anakin collapsed on top of Padmé. He was exhausted but definitely satisfied. Her own movements soon began to slow, and her grip on him loosened. For awhile, they each tried to catch their breaths. The air around them was cool enough, but both of their bodies were now hot and sweaty from a kind of workout that they had never before experienced the likes of.

Anakin then rolled off and onto his back. He glanced over at Padmé, and she looked back at him expectantly. During their coupling, her hair had somehow come undone. Her yellow dress was crumpled, and her face was flushed. Anakin thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?"

"Oh, come on," she grinned. "You were such a smooth talker just a few minutes ago, and now you can't think of anything to say?"

He chuckled, relieved that she didn't seem to be unhappy with the way things turned out. "I hope it was as good for you as it was for me."

Her eyes twinkled. "Hmm... I don't know. It was perfectly adequate, I suppose."

Anakin scoffed. "Whatever you say, Senator. Maybe I was imagining things, but didn't you just admit that you're hopelessly and passionately in love with me?"

"Oh, shut up!"

They both laughed giddily. After a few moments, they sat up to clean themselves off. Padmé tried fixing her hair and smoothing out her gown, with little success. "This sex stuff can get a little messy, huh?"

"You're telling me," Anakin replied. "The next time we do this, we're doing it in a bed, and we're doing it completely naked."

Padmé laughed. "So you're already assuming there's going to be a next time?" she asked.

"Please, Milady. We both know that you can't keep your hands off me, and it's only a question of when – not if – we're going to have another round of amazing sex."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well then, my humble Jedi protector. Shall we be heading back now?"

"Might as well," he said. "We've already given the local wildlife enough of a show." And they started walking back to Padmé's house. All of their worries, from the attempts on her life to the Jedi's rule against attachments, were the furthest things from their minds. They continued to tease each other and looked forward to the next time that they could hump each others' brains out.

**fin**


End file.
